


Everything that happens is from now on

by lookingforparadise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, could i resist and not post a football / wag headcanon?????, football matches and true love, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforparadise/pseuds/lookingforparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in Los Angeles. Louis plays in his debut match with Doncaster Rovers.<br/>Headcanon from yesterday. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything that happens is from now on

A blast. A full, total, blast.

If someone had told 18-year-old Louis Tomlinson he got to be part of the biggest boyband on the planet _and_ an official footballer in the Doncaster Rovers team, he have never ever _ever_ believed them.

There he is, though. Almost four years after, global success with music and performing, debut match with the team of his city. 

He still can't believe it when the driver stops the car in front of his home and turns off the engine.

“Here we are, mate” George, the driver, says, turning his head.

Louis is still smiling, he can't stop smiling and his heart has to stop from beating so fast and hard yet. It's an incredible feeling. He's exhausted, knackered, he probably can't feel his legs but he's good. He feels good and it's a different kind of good from when he's on stage, singing with the boys. It's his inner child, the one who has never stopped dreaming to be like Beckham. He's so happy he got to play in an official match, Doncaster Rovers shirt on and an entire crowd screaming for him and his team. He doesn't even care he didn't score. That was not the point of today. 

“Thanks Georges” he smiles, jumping off the car. He circles the vehicle and George opens the boot to give him his bags.

“You're welcome!” the man smiles “Here's your bags, have a nice night! You deserve it!”

Louis smiles bright. It's the first time he smiles that wide after a very long time. 

Not that he hasn't been happy recently, he always is, grateful for his life and his house and the people he's surrounded by (not everyone, but the majority of them, especially  _one_ ) but he really couldn't wait to be on the field today. It was like going back to the time he was just a normal lad playing football with the school team and some friends. Maybe that's why he found the whole day incredible.

He trails his bags inside the house, keys between his teeth when he closes the door behind him. 

He leaves them on the floor, too tired to bring them up on the stairs and to the bedroom. He'll do it tomorrow, maybe.

He takes a second to think that if Harry was there, he would have already picked them up, climbing the stairs, muttering a 'bloody lazy ass' under his breath that would make Louis giggle from the couch

He looks around: the house is so big and empty when he's living there alone. So, as everyone had noticed by the absence of a cheerleader on the side line whistling and shouting and dancing around, asking the crowd to make more loud and root harder and louder for Louis, Harry is not there. 

He is not even in England, he's in fucking Los Angeles with his family and a gazillion of paparazzi around. And people. Stupid people who touch him and pose with him and party with him and Louis... Louis is happy, still excited, he still has stars in his eyes from the whole day but he can't ignore that part of him that misses Harry terribly. He missed him when he entered the stadium, arriving on his own, waving for three seconds to the fans, he missed him when he was in the locker room, chatting with his team mates, he missed him during the match, even while he was running around the field focusing on the ball.

Yes, his family was there to support him, Stan was there too and he was really happy about it because he really hasn't got to see Stan more than few times this year, but still that part of him who missed Harry throbbed in his ears and his body the whole time. 

He wanted him to be there. Cheering from the sideline like the first match the past year. Sitting next to his family, like it should be. Whistling and rooting. Wearing his jersey. 

Harry usually wears his jerseys anyway, but at home. If he could wear his during a public match, Louis would probably die on the spot. His weakness is seeing Harry with his jerseys on, the 17 Tomlinson or the 23 Tomlinson or the LT shirt Harry absolutely wanted Louis to bring home for him because he needed that apparently. And once he got that, after Louis came home from a training afternoon, Harry slept on it. That shirt is in Los Angeles with him, now.

Louis snaps out of his thoughts about Harry and flops on the couch. Is Mac is in front of him reminding him there is a very impatient boyfriend on the other side of the world waiting for him to open Skype.

He can't wait, he has so many things to tell Harry, he doesn't even know if he managed to watch the match but Louis doesn't care as long as he's with him after the match to share thoughts and emotions and  _life._

He takes his phone off the pocket of his jeans and yeah, the computer is not the only thing that reminds him he has too call Harry.

He also sent him an average of  20 texts per hour so Louis, who wasn't able to check is phone until now,  read just the most recent ones deducing Harry has indeed watched the match.

The texts goes from incredibly sweet to proud to joyful to cheeky to.. absolutely filthy: typical Harry (as if Louis does not exactly the same when Harry is out somewhere) .  Louis snickers at such gems like:

 

_why nobody told me you would wear THAT uniform???? omg you're trying to kill me!!!xxx_

 

_just saw a fan video damn you so hot when you warm up babe xx_

 

_I am so proud of you babe, I didn't breathe the whole match I was watching you every second god I love you so much I am so proud to be called your boyfriend xxxx_

 

_Call me as soon as you get home, I need you. love you boo xxx_

 

Louis smiles again at the last text while his pc is loading _._ He finally logs in to Skype and Harry's icon already starts calling him.

He answers right away.  
“That was quick, babe” he smiles.

They both take one second to meet each other's eyes in a silent 'hi babe, I love you' and they smile at the same time. It's like their souls recognise themselves again and connect after some time apart. It's beautiful. It happens all the time even after three years of all this.

Louis feels complete. He has his dream come true, he played football and now he is talking to Harry. What a great day.

Harry is sitting in their living room, on his own apparently, the sun is bright outside the big window that shows half of their massive garden. Louis can even see the rim of the swimming pool from there.

He's beautiful. Curly hair tied in one of the scarves Louis gave to him for his birthday, the flowery one Louis loves most. He has a black t-shirt and one of his plaid shirt open on.

“Hello you David!” he smiles wide, dimples on.

Louis' heart flutters once again. “Oh, I wouldn't go that far Harold! We didn't even win!”  
“Whatever! You were just like Beckham to me” he says, honest as usual and Louis smiles wider. If it's even possible. “So how are you?? Tired??” he asks, concerned.

Louis sighs, lowering his shoulders and leaning his back to the cushions behind him.

“Quite, yes” he answers “but it was great you know? Amazing! Like, there were people everywhere screaming and cheering, and I actually played and it was incredible and I am so happy!!” he can't stop talking, he's not even breathing, Harry lets him talk – he loves seeing Louis hyped by something. It's the best Louis for him. Happy and excited like a child in a candy shop.

“I know baby, I saw you happy on the field...and I am so proud of you, you know? So so proud, I wish I was there” a shadow passes over Harry's eyes, his smile is not that bright anymore. Louis knows how much it hurt Harry when they told him he cannot stay. He had to go to Los Angeles. Louis spent that day and night trying to convince him that it was okay, that they would have had thousand more matches he could attend and Harry pouted for the first hours then, after two orgasms and a lot of cuddling, he finally decided that it wasn't a big deal after all. That they have survived worst things.

“I know, did you get to watch the match then??”

“Of course! Look” he shows him the LT shirt neatly folded next to him “I took it off only because I had to go out for a while, but now I'll --” he stops and puts the shirt on again. He fixes his scarf and smile for Louis. “How is it?” he says again.

Louis is not sure he's breathing anymore. Harry is breathtaking. “You are gorgeous, my love”

“It fits right, doesn't it?” Harry looks at himself lowering his chin.

“Yeah....” Louis zones out for two seconds, and Harry knows exactly what he's thinking. He knows what all this does to Louis.

“Lou, babe?” he calls, softly.

“Yeah yeah sorry it's...the shirt and... the...okay..sorry”  
Harry smiles and his cheeks redden a bit. “Oh come on, did this turn you on???” he asks, deciding to tease him.

Louis laughs. “Oh, come on Harold, even if it did, there's nothing much we can do since you are on the other side of the world.”

Harry seems to think about it and then his dimple show again. “Yeah, it's a pity, 'cause I know how you'd love me to ride you wearing only your LT shirt...” he smooths the fabric of the shirt with his hands, touching himself teasingly.

Louis shifts on the couch, _damn it Styles._

“Harold...” he reprimands, hoping for him to stop now. Louis might be dead tired but he still has to learn how to stop his body from responding to Harry's teasing.

“And I'd also love to give you a blowjob right in the locker room, because you deserve it, baby, you have been so good on the field today” Harry keeps going, unfazed.

Louis closes is eyes breathing deeply for a second.

“Stop it you TEASE! I am too tired for this”

Harry sighs. “Oh come on! I thought you wanted to play with me a bit...!”

Louis shakes his head.

“Tomorrow, when I have my strength back, okay?”  
“Fiiine” Harry pouts a bit “When are you coming, then?”  
“They told me the jet would be ready in..two days.”  
“So much time. Need you earlier.” Harry replies, solemn.

“I'll be there as quick as I can okay??”  
“I can't wait, having mum and dad here is good but..you know.” and yeah, Louis knows. He knows that it's not the same when they are not together in their home in Los Angeles. Their secret nest sheltered from everyone and everything, far far away from problems and nightmares.

“Did they like the house??” Louis asks.

“Yeah! And I have to know that mum asked why we have to keep the Iron Man figure in the back of the garden” Harry arches his eyebrows, in his best 'I told you so' face. Louis rolls his eyes because they have been discussing this thing since the statue was delivered, last month.

“It's my statue Haroldddd! It looks nice in the garden next to the pool!”  
“But it has no sense! Like, who put Iron Man in the garden????” Harry protests for the billionth time.

Louis raises his hand, silently and Harry looks at his gorgeous face and gives in. Eventually he always gives in. He can't say no to Louis.

“Okay then, Iron Man stays where he is.”  
“YAYY! Love you, honey!”  
“But he has already scared mum one night when she came back home!”  
“Oh! Tell her he's a superhero, he won't hurt her! And after all it can't be worse than that giant Buddha you bought for the yoga room”

“Again with my yoga room, Louis?????” Harry bites back, lolling his head. Another old-married-couple discussion for another time, they both guess.

“Okay okay, I didn't say anything!” Louis raises both of his hands as in to surrender.

“You'd better!” Harry smiles knowingly at the camera.

“Oh, by the way, my team mates say hi!” Louis smiles again, sitting more comfortable on the couch.

And when Louis mentioned his team mates, Harry turns on his 'boyfriend radar' – how Louis likes to call it.

People believe it's Louis the most jealous one between the two of them, but only because people don't know the real Harry. Harry is a “subtle” jealous, he is not a drama queen as Louis usually is but he's very possessive and Louis frankly _loves_ it. He makes him feel claimed and that's something that will never bother him.

“Your team mates, uh??” Harry asks, trying to playing it cool.

Louis knows he wants to ask... _things_. Investigate more on how the whole team behave with Louis.

“Yeah, amazing lads! All very fit” Louis decides it's his turn to play a bit so he starts teasing “..I even said that in the post-match interview because seriously...! There is this lad, Matt, he's so hot you should see him in his uniform, Haz!”

He stops when he notices Harry's face. He cannot help it but burst into a loud laugh.

“What??????” Harry protests again, bitterly. “Should I stay here and listen to you drooling over your team mates without even making a face???”

“Oh come on Harry! Don't be ridiculous! I am just JOKING!” Louis can't stop laughing. Harry looks like an angry lion cub.

“How long have you stayed with them??” he asks.

“Harry, come --”

“Louis???? Answer!” Harry cuts him off, serious.

“I met them when I arrived, we change into our uniform, I chat with them and then we went off to the pitch. Normal things you know!”

Harry is still not convinced. He absolutely trusts Louis, it's the others that he cannot trust. He knows which effect Louis has on people. They say he's the charming one but only because they haven't known the real, comfortable Louis. He is able to charm the pants off everyone with baby blue eyes and bright smile and his cute face. Okay, Harry is jealous. So so jealous they got to spend time with him in this important day while he was stuck in bloody California. Far, far away from his perfection of a boyfriend.

“Normal things include showering together after the match????” Harry asks and he really doesn't want to know the answer, but still he wants to.

Louis looks around, faux-surprised. “OF COURSE Harold! We always shower after a match! It's not the first time!”  
Harry feels his guts clenching.

“Y'okay, Haz??” Louis asks, before start giggling again because his boyfriend is too cute when he's jealous.

“Yeah, yeah, I just found out 20 fit football players has just seen my boyfriend naked, I am okay, yeah” he says, sarcastically.

Louis laughs again, throwing his head back against the cushion.

“Oh stop it Styles!! It's not they are interested in any way, you know?? Most of them are married with children, the others have girlfriends..and I have a boyfriend too, and they know you, so you know...”  
“Yeah yeah, this doesn't change the fact that 20 random guys saw what's mine today”

Louis blushes a bit. “I repeat, not interested. It's just a post-match shower”  
“I bet they all offer to help you stretch....” Harry says, voice low and annoyed.

Louis laughs because indeed two of his team mates helped him. “They didn't offer their help, Harold, we warmed up all together, you saw the video, right??”  
“Yeah” Harry lowers his head for a second “If someone touched you I swear....”  
“No Harold, nobody _touched_ me! Stop being that possessive, you caveman!!”

Harry looks at him, affronted. “I just wanna be sure, babe! One can never know...”  
“You're unbelievable, Styles!”  
Harry shows Louis his shirt for a second as soon as he hears how Louis called him. Louis rolls his eyes because he's in love with a real dork.

“Tomlinson” he corrects. “I still don't get your obsession with my surname”  
“Louuuuu” Harry's eyes open wide like he can't believe his ears “It's not an obsession! It's..your...surname! My surname, soon” he smiles, proud.

“We can use the two of them you know..”  
“NO! I'll be a Tomlinson, our babies will be Tomlinsons, we have already discussed it.”

Louis sighs. Harry is always beautiful but he has a particular light when he starts talking about surnames and wedding and babies. Louis adores him.

“Okay then, time to go to bed.. I am so tired” he yawns, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

Harry's eyes squeeze for a second. “Yeah, I have to go too.. I am so proud of you, you know? Jokes apart...”  
“Yeah yeah, as you being jealous was a joke!” Louis laughs.

“I am jealous because I couldn't be with you, showing how proud I am.” Harry confesses, serious.

Louis nods, looking at him in the eyes. He wishes he could touch him in those moments. God, he needs that jet, he needs to go there and stay with him and cuddle him and hug him forever. He needs him, to breathe. He's sure Harry feels exactly the same by the way he's looking back at him.

“I know baby but... I'll be there soon. And I know how proud you are of me, okay? I always knew it.”  
“The next match I am going to be there, I swear, I'll do anything to –”

“Let's not worry about the next match, yeah? We'll have time and...I'll be there soon, now go to sunbathe or something, okay?”  
Harry nods. “And you go to sleep! Pretend I am there to hold you...”  
“I will, baby, I will.” he smiles.

They touch their fingers through the screen, looking at each other. They do it all the time before close the conversation.

“I love you so much, my Beckham” Harry smiles, usual stars in his green eyes.

“I love you too, you jealous idiot” Louis replies without hesitation.

They share a look again and then they decide it's time to go.

“See you in two days, then.”  
“Yes, finally, take care love! Say hi to mum and Robyn for me”  
“I will, love youuu” he closes the conversation and log off.

Louis shuts the lid of his pc and thinks.

He doesn't want to go sleeping in their bed because it has no point if Harry is not there, spooning him. He decides it's better to sleep on the couch, unable to move further.

Before he can doze off, though, Louis' phone buzzes next to him.

 

_Take your uniform with you when you come here, wanna do things to you you dont even imagine xx_

 

It's Harry, of course.

 

Louis smiles and taps quickly.  _Ooohh, sounds interesting !! I will :) xx_

 

_Gonna show your team mates who you belong too, even with that on_

 

_Aha ! Dont worry babe my team mates might have seen him wearing it, but you are the only one who can take it off xxx_

 

_So lucky :))) xxxxxx sleep well my little bird_

 

And Louis falls asleep with these words printed on his eyelids. 'So lucky'. Yes. It's exactly what he is. They are.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! xx 
> 
> Sorry again for any mistake!! :))


End file.
